


You looked like you needed help

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [7]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!Prompt: i’m having a snowball fight with my friend in the park and i hit you instead
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Kudos: 79





	You looked like you needed help

This was the most awkward date ever.

He knew it’d been a mistake to agree to a blind date, but it had been a while since he’d been with anyone, and the girl he had a crush on was already dating someone else. So he’d said yes. And now he was deeply regretting it.

Not that Ianthe wasn’t pretty. Oh, she was pretty all right, with long blonde hair and legs that went on for days and lips painted in a deep red color.

Yes, she was pretty. And she was obviously interested in him, repeatedly touching his arm and showing off her cleavage in an absolutely not subtle way as they drank their coffee.

He’d paid for the coffees and had led her outside, hoping that would have been the end of it, but she had clung onto his arm, and now they were strolling through the snowy park, and he was trying to block out her incessant chatter.

“ - so that’s when I told her that nobody talks to me that way. I don’t care if she’s the head of the department, she has no authority to me. She doesn’t even come from a legacy family. My grandfather has an entire aisle of this college named after him, for God’s sake. Anyway, after that she -”

“Do you want to sit for a minute?” He asked, interrupting her, hoping it would be enough to shut her up.

Not waiting for her answer, he sat down on the nearest bench, but Ianthe was watching him intently.

“What?”

“Do you seriously expect me to sit here and drench my dress?”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and forced a smile on his lips. “The bench is dry, Ianthe.”

She made a face and sat down beside him. Immediately, she pulled out her phone and started arranging her hair to take a selfie. Rhys couldn’t restrain a sigh, and he sat back to look at their surroundings.

That’s when he caught sight of Feyre just a few meters away. God, she was pretty. He knew he was supposed to forget her, because she was already dating, but every time he saw her he felt so many different emotions that he didn’t really want to forget her. She was wearing a big blue coat, her hair was covered in white traces of snow, and she was running around with a bunch of children, throwing snowballs at them as they attacked her. She glanced towards him and seemed to recognize him, because she grinned and gave him a little wave, before receiving a big snowball on her side.

He chuckled, and Ianthe looked up from her own image in the phone. “What?”

“Nothing. Do you want to go?”

“Not yet, silly, I didn’t take the perfect picture.”

“Oh.” He really didn’t want to seem rude, Ianthe was the daughter of one of his father’s dear friends, but he was getting really annoyed with her shallow gossip and her incessant selfies. He looked back to the group of snowball fighters, and realized they’d moved much closer to them, and now he could hear Feyre laughing in delight as she hit one of the kids with her projectile.

“Rhys, are you listening to me?”

“Hum? Oh yeah, sorry.”

“Anyway so as I was saying, I went to my dad with this story and he was appalled. I mean, how dare she not give me extra time to finish it when I had a perfectly good reason to have finished late. Does ice bucket challenge mean nothing anymore? It was basically for a charity, we were raising money for spring break. I just can’t wait for my father to call her and -”

Her speech was interrupted by a shriek, and Rhys turned to her. Her hair was covered in snow, and it was already losing most of its body. Ianthe got up with a scandalized look on her face. Rhys tried to stifle his laugh, he really did, but then the snow starting to melt and water was dripping on her shoulders, and he let out a chuckle.

“I’m so sorry Ianthe, I was aiming behind you and missed!” Feyre’s voice approached them, and he looked at her with a smile.

But Ianthe wasn’t smiling. “Are you serious, Feyre? How old do you think you are, eight?”

“Well, I am babysitting three kids so we had to find an activity suited for them.” Feyre’s comment was full of sarcasm, and Rhys loved it. Ianthe didn’t seem to register it, though. She huffed and turned to him.

“I’m going home to change.”

“Do you want me to walk you back?” But he didn’t bother feigning to be getting up.

“Do you seriously believe I am  _ walking  _ in that state? I’m calling a cab. Goodbye.”

And without another word, she walked off to the entrance of the park. Rhys let out a sigh of relief, and Feyre laughed.

“Good time, huh?”

“Damn, she’s a piece of work. Do you know her?”

“She’s in my art history class. Were you two on a date or something?”

“Blind date, yeah. Last time I’m agreeing to one. It’s a good thing you hit her because I don’t know how long I would have been able to handle her.”

She gave him a mischievous smile. “You looked like you needed help getting out of here, so I aimed a little lower than necessary.”

“You… You did it on purpose.”

“Maybe,” she said in a conspiratory tone, and took a seat beside him. “Maybe I don’t like seeing you miserable.”

She was so pretty, with snowflakes caught in her hair and eyelashes, he immediately had the urge to answer with a flirty comment. But she was seeing someone, and it would be inappropriate.

“Rhys, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“What are you doing taking some girl you don’t know on a date, when we both know that you wanted to ask me out only a few weeks back?”

He stayed silent for a while. “How… How do you know?”

“Mor told me.”

“Ugh, I’m going to kill her.”

She laughed. “She likes playing matchmaker, apparently. But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“To be honest, I thought you were already seeing someone.”

She frowned. “Why would you think that? Who do you think I’m seeing?”

“Tarquin. Cass told me he overheard him talking about going on a date with you.”

“Tarquin? Oh no, that was nothing. We got coffee, but I told him I wasn’t interested. I have somebody else in mind.” She was smiling suggestively at him, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Yes,” she said in a whisper. “So, are you going to ask me out?”

“I think you just did it for me. Throwing snowballs at my blind date is one way to get some free time with me.”

She burst out laughing and got up. “That, it is. I have to go back to my babysitting now, but call me?”

He nodded, and watched her run towards the children. He let a smile form on his lips as seeing her gather snow in her hands. This afternoon was ending in a much better way than it had started.


End file.
